1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle measuring device for measuring the angular position of two objects, which can be rotated in respect to each other.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such angle measuring devices are also called "built-in angle encoders", which do not have their own seating.
Fixation elements, which fix the correlation between the graduation support and the scanning mechanism during installation in order to make the attachment of these angle measuring devices easier are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,595, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,792, DE 37 40 744 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,684, EP 0 280 390 A1, EP 0 353 395 B1 and EP 0 557 564 B1.
In these cases the fixation element as a rule consists of a separate component, for which attachment surfaces as the locating surfaces are provided on the scanning mechanism and on the hub or graduated disk.
In connection with the angle measuring device in accordance with FIG. 7 of EP 0 353 395 B1, the fixation element consists of resilient tongues, which are formed as one piece on the stationary scanning mechanism and extend around the hub.
The elaborate production of these known angle measuring devices is disadvantageous.